Chocolate
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: England gives America Switzerland's chocolate and he wants the recipe. Is better than it sounds. One-shot.


Author's Note: I welcome myself to the wonderful world of HETALIA FANFICTION!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!1!! with this: America is jealous of Switzerland's chocolate xD sorry if I phails clx

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

"America!" England called out, waving from around the corner. "Come here."

"For the last time, I can't see those weird creatures that you claim are your friends!" America was slightly aggravated already and the last thing he needed was England having a moment. . . again. He couldn't think of a plan where he was the hero, which, of course, was rare. He was continuously scribbling down plans, thinking they were the greatest, then he'd see a flaw.

"T-that's not what I want this time!"

"Fine." America sighed and put his pencil down then walked over to him. When he turned the corner, he saw a sight that would always be burned into memory. He burst into gut-wrentching laughter as England bounced up and down, squealing in delight like a little girl. The sight was so painful to watch it was impossible not to. "What is wrong with you?" he finally managed after taking a few breaths to sober up.

"Close your eyes." He said the words so fast, it took a few seconds before America realized what he said.

"Why? I don't think I should trust this England." _Must be cautious, _he thought, _a happy England is a bad sign._

"Alfred J. Jones, close your eyes!" He suddenly commanded. America was startled but did as he was told. "Now open your mouth. . . and no arguing!" He added quick knowing that America would argue.

Suddenly, a sweet, delicious morsel entered America's mouth. He let the chocolate melt in his mouth and tried to savor the taste as long as he could. Once he had swallowed, he opened his eyes.

"That was delicious, give me more." He held a hand out to England who placed three more squares in his hand and ate three himself. "Where did you get this?!"

"Switzerland." America was gone in a flash, heading towards Switzerland's home and leaving England with the rest of the chocolate.

"Switzerland!!!" Switzerland jumped at his name being called so loud, causing him to miss his mouth and send food down his pajamas. The pink ones at that!

"Hello America. What do you want?" He was unhappy that, not only would he burst in without invite, but not care.

"How did you make it?" He slammed his hands down on the table, getting straight to the point. Though he was a little loose on detail.

"Uh, make. . . what exactly?" He blinked at the blond and wiped his breakfast from his front.

"The chocolate of course!" Of course, how could Switzerland have suspected any different.

"I told England not to give you any. Oh well, it's out now. Still, I'm not giving you the recipe. Last thing we need is a hyped up American." As he went to eat the rest of his food, he noticed it was gone.

"The recipe for this would be good too." He said through a mouthful of food.

"OUT!!!" America finished his meal and got out of there before Switzerland held him at gun point. Before he passed through the doorway, he called out: "I'll be back with re-enforcements!"

"I knew I couldn't trust England with my chocolate."

"Russia! Oh Russia~!" America came around the corner and found Russia staring off into the distance.

"Eh, hey."

"Close your eyes and open your mouth!" Russia tilted his head to the side.

"Do you plan on holding me at gun point?" he questioned with a hidden meaning, though America was too excited to catch on.

"No sarcasm, just do it."

"Alright, fine. Ahhh~" America placed a square of chocolate on Russia's tongue and let him savor it. ". . . Mmm." he finally said. "Where did you get that?"

"Follow me!" And away they went, back to Switzerland's house.

"Oh Switzerland~" America sang through the long halls of the seemingly empty house. A maid marched up to them and hushed them then informed them he was out with Lichtenstein.

"Then we'll just wait here, how's that sound?" Russia asked the made smiling. The maid was scared and distrustful of Russia's smile.

"Yes, but you must remain in the parlor.

About an hour later, Switzerland arrived home to find the two sitting in his parlor. . . along with Prussia. Singing.

"Wh-what are you all doing here?" Prussia stumbled over and held himself up.

"Waiting *hic* waiting you of courshe, uh course!" The heavy scent of liquor hit Switzerland's nostrils full force.

"Are you all drunk?!" Anger flared inside of the blond but America simply shook his head and laughed like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Only him. He came looking for you. We came looking for your chocolate secret recipe!" Switzerland sighed and handed him a piece of paper.

"See that wasn't so hard. Lets go Russia! We'll make chocolate for the next Allied Forces meeting!" They ran out of the room, almost knocking down Lichtenstein who had a tranquilizer to get rid of Prussia. She had Switzerland the dart.

"I wouldn't think you would hand it over so easily, big brother."

"Who ever said that was the secret recipe?" He had a look on his face that slightly scared the young girl and seemed to attract Prussia. As soon as he latched onto his arm, Switzerland stabbed him the side and shouted: "Away with ye demon!!!!!"***

*Russia and America made the batch and later found it was a trial version, thus it wasn't nearly as good leading to a gang rape on Switzerland! O:

*___* That was an interesting first story xD

See ya!


End file.
